


Just Go With It

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: Jasper is just about to give up on a failed date night when a kind stranger jumps in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor the characters associated with. 
> 
> This is the first drabble I've written and completed in months. Hope you guys like it.

Jasper sat staring into his glass of wine. He brought the glass to his lips, just barely taking a sip before setting it back down. He spread his fingers out on the tablecloth on either side of his plate. Glancing down at the gold watch on his left wrist, Jasper saw that another three minutes had passed since the last time he had looked. Nearly two hours had passed since his date night with Edward was supposed to start but the chair across from him remained empty. He didn’t want to look up when the form of the waitress appeared in the corner of his eye but he did.

 

The waitress, Alice, gave him a sympathetic look, even worse than the last. “Are you ready to order yet?” She asked. Her finger tapped against her paper tab. 

 

Jasper swallowed back a grimace. He slowly shook his head. “He’s going to be here any minute. He’s just running late.” 

 

Alice nodded but as she turned away, Jasper heard her sigh. She wasn’t the only one to give him that look or to tsk just loud enough for him to hear. He hadn’t been seated at a very private table and every time he glanced up, there was at least one person giving him that look or looking away and making some sort of comment. 

 

Jasper pulled out his cell phone, checking for missed phone calls or text messages, though honestly that would have been impossible. He had tried calling and texting Edward every thirty minutes, not wanting to seem too desperate but at the same time he was incredibly worried by the lack of answer. Still nothing, not even a “read by” receipt. 

 

Putting his phone back in his pocket, Jasper made up his mind. He didn’t need to sit here and remain the laughing stock of the restaurant. He moved to stand just as another figure slid into the chair across from him. Jasper looked up in surprise. 

 

Across from him sat the cutest guy he had seen in a long time. His russet skin had a warm glow to it and his short black hair was spiked messily. Jasper was most captured by the warm brown eyes that stared at him, amazingly there was no pity in them. 

 

“Who-“ But he’s cut off. 

 

The guy spoke loudly, much more than was actually necessary. “Sorry I’m so late, babe, traffic is crazy right now.” He leaned forward and lowered his voice. “I’m Seth. just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn’t bother to show up is a dick.” 

 

Shocked, Jasper just stared for a moment before his brain caught up with what this guy was offering. Not that he really cared what the people in the restaurant thought, he just hated the feeling right now. He relaxed and reached a hand out, which Seth took. “It’s alright, sweetheart, I understand.” 

 

Seth grinned and Jasper felt his heart flutter a little. Seth raised their interlocked hands up and kissed Jasper’s fingers. 

 

Alice appeared again, surprise in her eyes. “Are you…Are you ready to order now?” 

 

Seth turned his charming smile on her. “I could actually use a moment to look at the menu but I’d love a glass of that wine if you don’t mind.” 

 

Alice glanced at Jasper, he silently thanked whoever it was up there that she had never served him and Edward before, before she disappeared. 

 

Seth picked up his menu. “So, what do you recommend? I’ve never actually been here before.” 

 

Jasper was amazed by how easily the conversation flowed between them, how easy the laughter came. He was actually enjoying Seth’s company. Before he knew it, Alice had brought their check, Seth paid and Jasper was honestly sad to have their impromptu date end. 

 

He shrugged his jacket on and followed Seth out into the chilly drizzle. Across from the restaurant, they stood under the pale yellow light of a street lamp. “I couldn’t say it before but thank you.” 

 

Seth gave a non-committal shrug. “I saw you through the window,” he said nodding across the street. “When I got off the bus. I thought to myself, whoever put that look on that guy’s face deserves to be punched. I’m gonna try to fix it.” He looked at Jasper and smiled that heart fluttering grin again. “So how ‘bout it?” 

 

Jasper blinked. “How about what?” 

 

Seth laughed. “Will you go out with me? For real?” 

 

“I-“ Jasper heard his cell phone chirp and then it started to ring. Four hours. His teeth clenched for a moment and he reached into his pocket, silencing the phone. Looking back up at Seth, he smiled. “I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”

 


End file.
